


June 15th

by SmudgeThistle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I have a lot of feelings, Stangst, that's why the word count is zero, this is a comic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgeThistle/pseuds/SmudgeThistle
Summary: Birthdays in Gravity Falls seem to be sad affairs...





	June 15th




End file.
